


[Fanart] Ch-Ch-Ch-Chapters of the Past

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Ink Drawing, Traditional Art, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A set of pen-drawn pieces ofEternal Darknessfanart.
Relationships: Anthony/Ellia (Eternal Darkness)
Kudos: 1





	1. Anthony: Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces are very old, circa... about 2012-2013-ish and which I posted to a dA account I don’t use much anymore around that time. I thought I’d share them on remembering them, however, for old time’s sake and since _ED_ and, by extension, this tag could always use a little extra love!


	2. Ellia: The Snake Princess




	3. Paul & Anthony: Rites




	4. Ellia: A Language of Light




	5. The Custodian: Have Caution!




	6. Anthony/Ellia: Surprise!




End file.
